


Mates for Life

by ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why nobody knew Severus Snape was an Animagus.</p><p>You're encouraged to read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5697640"><em>Riding Coattails</em></a> first to avoid spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates for Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riding Coattails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697640) by [ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn). 



Mobile Phone Version  
  


Larger version below.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you! :)


End file.
